R.U.R. (Robots Universales Rossum)
R. U. R. (Rossum's Universal Robots ) —en checo, R.U.R. (Rossumovi univerzální roboti)— es una obra teatral de ciencia ficción. Escrita por el checo Karel Čapek en 1920, se estrenó en 1921 en el Teatro Nacional de Praga«Robot» es la palabra checa más difundida en el mundo. y en Nueva York en 1922. Argumento La obra teatral trata sobre una empresa que construye humanos artificiales orgánicos con el fin de aligerar la carga de trabajo del resto de personas. Aunque en la obra a estos hombres artificiales se les llama robots, tienen más que ver con el concepto moderno de androide o clon. Se trata de criaturas, pues que pueden pasarse por humanos y que tienen el don de poder pensar. Pese a ser creadas para ayudar a la humanidad, más adelante estas máquinas entrarán en confrontación con la sociedad, iniciando una revolución que acabará destruyendo la humanidad. Al acabar de escribir la obra, Čapek se dio cuenta que había creado una versión moderna del legendario golem judío de Praga. Más adelante el autor volvería a abrazar el mismo tema, esta vez desde una óptica diferente, con la publicación de La guerra de las salamandras, donde una raza de reptiles es convertida en una subclase, doméstica y al servicio de la humanidad, que acabará también rebelándose contra su opresor, con consecuencias perniciosas para los humanos. El título El nombre de la obra hace referencia a Rossumovi univerzální roboti (Robots Universales Rossum), el nombre de la compañía que fabrica las máquinas. El mismo nombre Rossum es un juego de palabras del autor ya que rozum en checo significa razón. La palabra robot Es conocida por contener la primera aparición del término «robot». Dicha palabra había sido ideada por el hermano del autor, Josef Čapek (1887 - 1945)Who did actually invent the word "robot" and what does it mean? (en inglés). a partir de la palabra checa «''robota», que significa «trabajo» (sobre todo el de los siervos de la gleba).Entrada de «gleba» en el sitio del DRAE; abajo, hay enlace con «siervo de la gleba». Este término vendría a sustituir a «''automat''», que había empleado Josef en el relato corto de 1917 Opilec (El borracho). Bibliografía * * * López-Pellisa, Teresa (2013). «Autómatas y robots: fantoches tecnológicos en R.U.R. de Karel Čapek y El señor de Pigmalión de Jacinto Grau» Anales de la Literatura Española Contemporánea, Vol. 38, Issue 2, Temple, SSSAS, Philadelphia, páginas 137/637-159/659. * López-Pellisa, Teresa (2013): «Teatro de robots: actores mecánicos y digitales con alma de software», en Romera Castillo (ed.): Teatro e Internet en la primera década del siglo XXI, Editorial Verbum, págs. 210-234. ISBN 978-84-7962-891-8 Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Texto español en ''PDF. ** Texto checo en Wikisource. Categoría:Obras literarias en checo Categoría:Teatro de la República Checa Categoría:Teatro de ciencia ficción Categoría:Inteligencia artificial en la ficción Categoría:Distopías Categoría:Literatura de ciencia ficción de la República Checa Categoría:Obras de teatro del siglo XX Categoría:Literatura de la República Checa del siglo XX Categoría:Obras literarias de la República Checa Categoría:Obras de Karel Čapek